


Is That Also Called Love?

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Katsura loathed Takasugi. Or so he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Gumi song Mozaik Role.

"I love you."

"No, you really don't."

Not long after Katsura uttered those words, he felt a slender finger placed on his lips, a demand for silence. His friend's face was dangerously close to his, and Katsura could feel Takasugi's hot breath on his skin. "What use is there fooling yourself?" Takasugi said, his voice dark and smooth, made all the more mesmerizing by lust, interrupted by small grunts in time with the powerful thrusts of his cock into Katsura's wet heat, "When are you going to believe that my love for you is genuine?"

"I find it impossible that a beast such as you should be capable of love." Katsura tried to sound sarcastic, but Takasugi drove into that sensitive spot within him again, and he was cut off by an uncharacteristic, high-pitched cry falling unashamed from his lips.

"There is admittedly a grain of truth to that. But, there's no doubt that  _you_  truly love me. Otherwise, would you be so eager to let me have my way with you almost every time we meet?" it was the truth; though Katsura always convinced himself that he had cut off all ties with his former comrade, he desired Takasugi's touch, longed to feel him like they often did back in the war. "Make of that what you will, but for me, your intention is clear. Stop denying it. You want me. You  _love_  me." Takasugi said between thrusts, smirking and licking his lips sensually, letting them ghost over Katsura's, but still not kissing him. He had been denying him the privilege of a kiss since the start of their making out. Katsura's expression was torn between anger and begging his friend to  _just kiss me already,_ but he wouldn't give in. He was supposed to hate Takasugi, he wouldn't let his own lust get in the way, so he shut his eyes, blocking the sight of his friend's face…

And Takasugi was kissing him, claiming his mouth ruthlessly, and Katsura responded just as fervently, losing himself in the kiss. The feel of their tongues working against each other and Takasugi's cock hitting the right spot every time was almost overwhelming. He soon realized he was nearing his end, his release building, building ever so rapidly. At one point Takasugi's hand reached between them to give his cock a few strokes, pushing Katsura even closer to the edge. But right when he felt he could no longer help himself, Takasugi's hand suddenly tightened around his cock, sending a jolt of sharp pain through his body.

_"Ah!…_ "

Katsura cried out, throwing his head back and thrashing crazily upon the mattress. He was so close to his climax, but the ruthless grasp on his cock wouldn't let him finish so quickly. It was  _painful,_  but he found himself enjoying every minute of the blissful torture, and he half wiggled away from Takasugi's grasp, half tried to get more of that exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You want to come, don't you?" Takasugi growled, "Oh no, don't you dare. Don't you dare come before I do."

"You… bastard…" was all Katsura managed to let out before wincing as Takasugi's hot seed filled him. Takasugi pounded out his release before pulling out, leaving Katsura feeling empty and wet. But Takasugi was not done with him yet; he moved down, letting his mouth hover over Katsura's erection. Only then did he let his cock go; it only took one lick from Takasugi to make Katsura lose it and reach his peak in violent bursts, leaving his friend's face dripping wet. The next thing he saw when he finally came back to his senses was Takasugi wiping the seed off his face with the back of his hand and licking it clean. He pulled him into a kiss again, strangely gentle this time.

"I hate you." Katsura said.

"I love you too." Takasugi whispered back.


End file.
